


Four Fingers, One Thumb

by MadAndy



Category: Helloween
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAndy/pseuds/MadAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sascha asks Dani a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Fingers, One Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although this tale features characters that share an awful lot of characteristics with the individuals who go to make up the featured rock band, it isn't them. I'm fully aware of that fact; they're completely their own people, and this is a fantasy based on their stage personas, interviews and other material in the public domain. No malice or impeachment is intended to the band, their families, friends, management companies or anyone else involved with them in any way, shape or form. No money is being made from this tale, it's written purely for the enjoyment of the author...and her readers. 
> 
> It's fiction. Enjoy it as such.
> 
> Notes: Inspired by a moment on the new Helloween DVD where Sascha is pretending to fist Dani on a couch. Really....

****

_Four Fingers, One Thumb_

Late night bus ride.

Blue eyes peer over the top of a laptop screen, narrow for a moment as they regard the man opposite.

“Dani?”

“Mm?”

“Have you ever tried that?”

Eyebrows appear over the top of the other screen, followed by the rest of the suspicious expression. “Tried what?”

“Fisting.”

The eyebrows shoot up, pupils constrict in the reflected screen light.

“You’re kidding.”

Sascha looks back down at his own computer. Then:

“It’s supposed to be really nice.”

“Fuck _off_ , Gerstner.”

Silence rules once more. _Perhaps I’ll wait until he’s drunk,_ Sascha thinks. _And then I’ll ask him again...._

__

~Fin~


End file.
